Living the High Life
Of course, naturally, it would be him that had to go home alone. For a majority of the night, Elias had been spending his time enjoying what was a general consensus of perhaps too much alcohol in some dingy alleyway bar. He was as elegant as barflies could have been, considering; but even though he was alone, that didn't mean there wasn't a party. In fact, the current location was as rowdy as these things come in. God, someone could get smacked right upside the head with a chair if they didn't watch their back close enough! Eventually, though and as all these things do, the ruckus began to die down, and the man embarked on his journey through the streets of Bethnal Green to half-stagger home, to the Society. Slummy streets were slowly beginning to become more dignified buildings as he walked, but Elias had too little of his wits to take notice. Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie pulled on his coat as he strode towards the main doors of the Society when one of the lodgers opened the door and stumbled inside.* ... Elias? Decipherer: Elias looks rather relieved as he leans his back against the door and breaks into a fit of laughter. Sometime while doing this, he glances towards Hastie and offers a small wave. "Hey there!" Hastie Lanyon: ... Are you alright? Decipherer: His words are broken up by laughter and an occasional hiccup, "I'm wonderful!" Hastie Lanyon: *He carefully walked closer to Elias.* Forgive my rudeness, but... are you drunk? Decipherer: Elias only briefly appears embarrassed, and when it leaves, another smile takes its place. "... Just a bit." Hastie Lanyon: Well, you haven't been drinking alone, have you? The only thing worse than a bad drink is the lack of good company. Decipherer: He shrugs, though his voice betrays his enthusiastic gaze. "Do I need anyone else? Haven't before!" Hastie Lanyon: Tsk tsk. *Hastie took out his pocket watch and checked it. He could take the night off, couldn't he?* My friend, you have a lot to learn in the art of drinking. Decipherer: Elias snorts. "What, d'ya wanna join me, then?" Hastie Lanyon: Join you? I'll teach you. Would you care to join me to my house? It's not far. Decipherer: Elias doesn't seem to pause to consider it for even a moment. "Sure!" Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie looked him up and down, a slight grin on his face.* I do hope you can walk. Decipherer: Elias rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine!" Hastie Lanyon: Alright then, wrap up! It's a bit chilly outside. *He opened the door and waited for Elias to pass through before joining him out on the street.* Decipherer: Elias completely ignores this and follows Hastie outside. Hastie Lanyon: *The two walked side by side under the glowing lampposts. Elias was a little unsteady on his feet, but steady enough to walk on his own.* So... how do you find your stay at the Society? Decipherer: Elias visibly lights up at the question. "It's been great!" He pauses, adding as an afterthought, "Even though I got chloroformed to the face on my first night." Hastie Lanyon: Chloroformed to the... well, it hasn't had any bad effects on you that I can see, at least. Decipherer: He chuckles. "Fair enough." Hastie Lanyon: *They walked in a comfortable silence. When they got to his house the they were greeted by Hastie's butler, who then took them to the sitting room. A bottle of fine wine and two glasses were served not long after.* Decipherer: Elias chuckles, flashing another smile as he crosses his arms and stares into the wine. "Really livin' the high life, then, aren't you?" Hastie Lanyon: Why, of course. Chances are I'll be dead in a few years, might as well have fun while I'm still alive. Decipherer: Elias tilts his head questioningly. "And why is that?" Hastie Lanyon: If the proletariat doesn't get me then something else will, just you wait and see. Decipherer: He snorts, taking a sip of the wine with an amused smile. "Right, naturally." Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie leaned back in his chair.* Laugh all you like, but they're a wicked bunch. *He smiled and took another sip of his wine.* How about you? Are you going to grow old and wrinkled? Decipherer: Elias shrugs, his hands moving wildly as he speaks. "Assuming I don't get murdered, sure!" Hastie Lanyon: Hm... Let's hope you won't get murdered then, yes? Decipherer: He leans back in his chair with a smirk, twirling his glass between his fingertips. "That'd be for the best, yes." Hastie Lanyon: Anyway, I didn't bring you here to chat, did I? What we are drinking now is a fine wine, expensive I'm sure, best enjoyed in polite conversation. *He downed the remainder of his wine.* But honestly, who has time for that? *Hastie got up and walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room. When he opened it he revealed about a dozen bottles of liquor.* So, where do we start? Decipherer: As it's brought to his attention, Elias begins to drink more of the wine, moreso out of the guilt that he'd been ignoring it. But, as he sees the liquor, he sputters and nearly chokes on it. "... Wow." Hastie Lanyon: Now, rule number one of drinking: never drink alone. It looks sad, and looking sad will hurt your reputation, which in turn will kill you. *He pulled a bottle of gin from the cabinet.* Rule number two is to never drink bad liquor. It simply isn't worth your liver. *He also grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and walked back towards Elias. Rule number three... *he set the glasses on the table and filled them.* Enjoy. Decipherer: Elias watches and chuckles almost out of disbelief at the display. He sits fully upright and takes one of the glasses, grinning at Hastie. "That's an interestin' set of rules to drink by." Hastie Lanyon: I should hope so, I made them! *Hastie takes the remaining glass and raises it.* Cheers! Decipherer: He snickers and raises his own glass, before taking a long drink. He smirks down at it and clears his throat, "Heh, strong stuff." Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie downed the glass ad set it back down on the table before refilling both of their glasses.* It most definitely is! Decipherer: By the time they've had multiple glasses, Elias is an even greater mess than before. Presently, he's rather poorly describing a story from his younger years: "And I say, to... To this guy, I said, 'you're crazy!' An'... And he went nuts!" Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie had taken off his jacket a while ago ("Who needs to look proper?!") and was now leaning forward, listening intently to the story Elias was telling.* Wha- no really? Wha't'd ya do then? Decipherer: Elias waves his hands somewhat sluggishly as he speaks. "He -- well, he punched me! Right, right there, on the face. An' I kicked 'im, y'know, ri... right between the legs!" He bursts into laughter, grinning proudly, "Out like a light!" Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie chuckled into his glass before downing the remaining liquor.* Bars really are a lot more exciting than soarés. Decipherer: Elias nods eagerly, setting his own glass down for the time being. "Oh, definitely! Y'know, one time, I... I saw this lady smack someone. Right on the head! With a chair. And -- and it started this giant fight!" Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie raised an eyebrow at him.* Really? Why? Decipherer: Elias shrugs, resting his chin on his hand. "No idea! The place was crowded, an' --.. I don't know!" Obtained From Drinking Buddies Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Tales from the ER